


With you I am not scared anymore

by Wonderland231100



Category: 1The9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland231100/pseuds/Wonderland231100
Summary: Falling in love was never easy for Jung jinsung but when he fell,he fell into a Mariana trench..and that mariyana trench was jeon Doyum.





	1. Begin

"-sung jinsung! Jung jinsung!!"  
The sharp voice of his piano teacher rang through his ears,and brought him back to reality  
'he has been staring out side of the window for who knows how long...'

"For the last time Mr Jung if you don't put your attention back to the lesson I will be forced to send you out of my classroom even if you are the top student!"

Jinsung quietly bowed his head down..

.  
"Do you know what we are learning today?"

Jinsung nodded his head..  
The teacher called him forward to play the piece

Without wasting anytime,Jinsung slowly walked forward, everyone watched him enviously...

It was raining outside....the little pitter patter was so distracting...

He hates rain....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Reaching the piano,he sat down...  
And started playing..  
His sharp fingertips traced the keys effortlessly...and a beautiful Melody was created...not a single key was wrong.  
throughout the whole song,His teacher looked at him proudly..  
The Great Jung jinsung lives up to his name..

the moment his playing was over,everyone gave out a huge round of applause..  
Jinsung didn't realize how long he had been holding his breath..At the sound of applause he finally let it out...giving everyone a pleasant smile..  
Although the teacher was supposed to be mad at him,but she couldn't anymore,she patted his back and told him to go back to his sit.....  
.  
.  
Praise makes him so happy...  
.  
.  
.  
He carelessly looked out side again,only to see a small figure running outside in small steps, cluelessly...  
By the blurry appearance it was definitely a boy..  
And he was from their school...  
.  
.  
.  
The teacher was giving out their tasks...so he forced his attention back to the class..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When the class ended the rain was still heavy.He arranged all his things and got out of the class.. he had maths at the first floor. He was quickly stepping down the stairs..but he had to use the bathroom,so he went by there....the bathroom is usually a mess....by the sounds from the inside he knew today wasn't any different...he took in a breath and went inside ....some guy and girl were making out inside...the sudden interruption didn't even make them flinch..just the girl gave him a quick wink... jinsung's face didn't show any emotion...  
For him it was just 'disgusting'....  
Jinsung quickly finished his job and was washing his hands when another male entered the bathroom....  
He was totally drenched..his blonde hair was wet...his uniform was soaked...and his snowy pale skin was glistening from rain drops...  
He probably didn't expect so many people.. specially a girl..he became flustered and his ears turned deep red..  
He quickly bowed down and said sorry..making jinsung laugh inwardly..

The boy looked around to understand the situation. His doey eyes soon met jinsung's..  
He gave out a toothy smile awkwardly..which jinsung wanted to return with a smile as well...but his body didn't help.  
.  
.  
. Jinsung looked at the boys hand,he was holding spare clothing....he probably came here to change,but now he was fidgeting a bit.. .  
.  
  
  
Giving quick glances to the guy and girl who went back to making out.. Seeing that he let out a small pout unintentionally..he was about to turn away and go out of the room.when jinsung finally understood what was happening... . .  
  
  
  
Wait.." . . .  
  
  
The boy stopped at his track surprised..  
"Eun-ah can you please go outside now" jinsung said politely. .  
  
  
but the girl didn't seem to like the politeness . .  
  
.  
And why should I? We were just going to -" . .  
  
. .  
"Do you want me to repeat my words?" Jinsung said cutting her off. . .  
  
  
Eun glared at him... The guy didn't seem to like the idea either.. "Dude what's your problem?" . .  
.  
  
"Get out" .. .  
  
  
Well everyone knew the reputation of jinsung. When he wanted something he got it..  
  
. If he wanted he could have threw both of them out of the school in an instant.. .  
.  
.  
So even though they were annoyed they didn't bother arguing anymore... Both fixed their clothing and got out of the bathroom while muttering curse words.. . .  
.  
  
The smaller boy stood there the whole time..confused.. . .  
  
  
Jinsung didn't say anything further either and went out of the bathroom as well.. . . .  
  
  
. Jinsung was late for class,why did he waste so much time . 'gosh he just hopes the teacher won't call his mom..' . . 'ah...he didn't ask the guy's name..' . . Why is he thinking about that now.jinsung shook his head rapidly. .  
.  
  
whatever,screw it.....' .  
  
.


	2. Kinda cute-

Jinsung didn't arrive too late at his maths class...the teacher didn't say anything..  
He settled down in an empty sit near the back...Usually he didn't sit there but being late has its own advantage...beside today he didn't feel like doing class either...  
The teacher was busy with a problem...he quickly glaced at his phone..his mother sent him a text..

'don't be late for the party'

Seeing that,Jinsung let out a annoyed groan...he hates those parties....

'if only he could run away from all this...'

before he could do anything a loud sound caught attention of the whole class....  
The teacher was surprised was as well..

The door was opened,

That boy from before was there..he was panting hard...  
He quickly apologized.

''sorry,I am late!''

Jinsung didn't expect he would be in his class.

"..care to introduce yourself?" The teacher said bitterly..

The boy was flustered by the tone....he scratched his neck nervously

"I..I am jeon Doyum-"

"-today is my first class..."

"......and why were you late?" The teacher asked ,her tone was softer than before

Doyum bowed 90 ° once again..

"...I..I couldn't find the way...I am sorry! This won't happen again!"

"...fine....fine go ahead and take a sit..."

she didn't want to interrogate the poor boy further..

Doyum walked into the class ..jinsung stared at him quietly..

Doyum soon noticed him as well,and his face lit up immediately.

He ran toward him with soft steps... gaining the teacher's attention once again..

.  
.  
"Running in the classroom is prohibited"  
.  
.  
Doyum bit his tongue..and rubbed his head sheepishly

"Sorry!'

The other students let out a muffled laugh..

Ignoring them,Doyum quickly placed himself beside jinsung's sit..  
.  
.

Putting out all his books and equipments..

Jinsung didn't bother anymore...he went back to doing the problems the teacher gave..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A little while later he felt someone tugging his shirt..  
He looked beside him only to find doyum smiling at him..  
.  
.jinsung blinked a couple of times.  
.  
.  
The teacher was busy writing on the board. Doyum took the chance and leaned toward jinsung and whispered a quiet 'thank you'  
.  
.  
.  
Jinsung was surprised by the sudden action.  
He didn't say anything just turned his head forward..  
.  
.  
But A small smile unintentionally crept up on his lips..

.  
.  
the rest of class went peacefully...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Except for the fact that Jinsung spent the whole class thinking how to start a conversation with doyum..

After class..doyum was preparing to leave . as jinsung finally thought about introducing himself to him, like it was just introduction right? Nothing else "Do-" "Ring ring!" Jinsung was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing..  
Making the brunette groan internally...he quickly packed his stuffs and picked up the phone..

He knew who it was...

"Hello"

"Did you see the text?"

"Yes.."

"Then why did you not reply?"

"I know about it...but I have class,mom"

"I have talked to the principal already..just come home"

"WTF mom!" Jinsung said it a little too loud..he quickly bit his lips...he looked around just to find doyum looking at him curiously..  
Jinsung mentally wanted to slap himself..  
Clutching his phone,he picked up his bag hurriedly and went out of the class.... without saying anything to doyum.

.  
.  
.

"Mom how could you talk to principal without asking me?"

Jinsung snapped

There was a silence on the other side..

"-jinsung I never knew I had to do something after asking for your permission..I am your mom Jung jinsung"

"-besides when did you start liking your classes so much?"

"You don't think we don't remember the disappointed look Everytime you give us whenever we talk about school..."

Jinsung would have said something but decided to quiet down.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Fine.....I am coming..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
